pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW084: An Epic Defense Force!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Look Look☆Here |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |major =Ash and co. arrive at Virbank City. A Meloetta starts to follow Ash. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Luke, Jules, Gold |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Pignite, Iris' Excadrill, Iris' Emolga, Cilan's Stunfisk, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Scraggy, Ash's Boldore, Cilan's Pansage, Cilan's Crustle, Luke's Zorua, Luke's Golett, Leavanny, Krookodile, Meloetta, Tyranitar (fake), Accelgor, Golurk (illusion) |local =Virbank City }} is the 34th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis Ash and co. finally arrive at the Virbank City port, but before he could challenge the Gym Leader, he, Iris and Cilan run into Luke and Zorua again (in a surprise way when Zorua impersonates Ash's personality). Apparently he's planning on entering the Pokéstar Studios Movie contest and wants Ash, Iris and Cilan to help making the greatest film about the Unova Defense Force against his rival film director Jules and his Krookodile. Will Luke's newest film be a smash hit? And why is Team Rocket after the mysterious Meloetta since it starts to follow Ash to the Virbank City Gym in the end? Episode Plot The heroes came to Virbank City, where Ash will fight for his last badge. Cilan is also psyched to taste the creativity. Ash and Iris are baffled, so Cilan explains them Virbank City is the site where many movies have been filmed. Suddenly, Ash sees himself, but Iris recognizes that to be Zorua. Luke greets them and lets them know he is here for the preview movie. Cilan is pleased to hear that. Luke explains the PokéStar Studio has been made, with Cilan telling it is a theme park where the public can see how movies are made, even allowing them to create their own movies. Luke lets them know the movie they made, the story about the Pokémon Knight, even got scored for the Film Festival. Luke invites them to the PokéStar Studios, making Cilan overjoyed. Ash asks about his Gym Battle, though Cilan replies the Gym won't go anywhere. They enter the studios and visit the Pokémon Walk of Fame, where Pokémon left their footprints into concrete. They see the posters for classical movies, most of them nominated for Pokémon Film Academy. Cilan explains these movies where filmed here, indoors and outdoors. They continue by seeing the clothes used for movies. Luke and Cilan are happy they visited these locations. Luke tells he will make a new movie, for all film directors invited to the PokéStar Studios can make a new movie here, and audience will vote for the best pictures award. The heroes decide to help Luke film the movie and are praised by Mr. Gold, PokéStar Studio's president. He is looking forward to see a young director, like Luke, entering the contest. They visit the changing room, seeing many costumes. Luke tells all directors must use the same costumes, for it is their directing skills that are evaluated. As Ash and Iris eat burgers from one of the movies, Luke and Cilan have made the script and show Iris and Ash storyboards. The heroes are excited, but Jules, Luke's rival, and Krokoodile appear, who thinks it is worthless cause. Jules claims he is the action expert, thrashing Luke's directing skills. Soon, the heroes are dressed. Ash, Pikachu and Pignite are protagonists, Cilan as the villian, who controls the Mech-Tyranitar and Iris, Axew and Zorua as supporting characters. Luke tells Cilan will also be the Mech-Tyranitar. Golett will be sound director, Leavanny in charge of costumes and Luke as the cameraman. The first scene is where the Unova Defense Corps (Ash, Pignite and Pikachu) attack Tyranitar on the island. Luke tells Iris they will use the background and the giant fan to look as if they were flying. The scene begins, as Ash flies and has Pignite and Pikachu come out to attack Tyranitar. Next, the heroes' Pokémon are attacked, which ends the scene. Following is Iris, who cannot make herself cry for the scene. Cilan tells her to imagine she'll never see Axew again. Iris imagines that and starts crying. Later, Cilan uses the rod to make the UFO model float for the scene. Luke thinks there needs to be more action, so asks Ash to get a prop. Meanwhile, a Pokémon is trying to hide, though Team Rocket have to capture it. Ash and Pikachu find the spaceship model, but heard something. The Pokémon tries to get out, but accidentally knocks some stuff over. The planks fall on it, but Ash manages to rescue the Pokémon. However, the Pokémon soon disappears. Luke films the scene, where the spaceship is hit by the UFO. After making some adjustments and lending voices, the heroes made the movie. Next day, the audience, including the heroes and Luke, watch other movies. Jules and Krokoodile made the movie in which they use the ultimate weapon, which destroys the Tyranitar. The audience loves the movie, allowing Luke to be annoyed by Jules. Next movie is Luke's. Ash rides the spaceship and has Pignite and Pikachu attack Tyranitar. However, Tyranitar, after getting hit, transformed into Mech-Tyranitar and blasted the spaceship. Ash, Pikachu and Pignite jumped off and saw Cilan in the UFO, who wants to control all Pokémon. The Unova Defense Corps landed and met the island princesses, who refused to leave the island, as they want to restore Golurk, who can combat Tyranitar. Cilan abducted the island Pokémon and destroyed Golurk's statue. Pikachu and Pignite fought back against Mech-Tyranitar, who attacked them back. It attacked the island princesses, though Golett intercepted and got hit instead. The princesses dropped a tear at Golett's body, who evolved into Golurk and enlarged itself. Golurk clashed with Mech-Tyranitar and defeated it. Golurk rescued the island Pokémon from Cilan's UFO and destroyed the UFO itself. The princesses were pleased Golurk defended the island. Golurk restored its statue, then devolved to Golett. Ash felt it was the bond between princesses, the island Pokémon and Golett that saved the day. The movie ends and everyone is quiet. Luke thinks they didn't like it, but the audience claps, being very pleased with that movie. The audience selected Luke as the winner, who wins an award and the opportunity to direct a new movie, made by PokéStar Studios. Later, the heroes are inspired by Luke's awards and continue to pursue their own dreams. The heroes wave goodbye to Luke, while the Pokémon Ash encountered watches them leave, appearing to be blushing. Debuts Character *Mr. Gold *Jules Pokémon *Meloetta (Aria form) *Krookodile Trivia *Who's That Pokémon?: Krookodile (US) *The Mecha-Tyranitar from Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2 makes its appearance in the anime. *At the beginning of Luke's film, Zorua appears and roars. This is a parody of the beginning of all M-G-M Studios movies, when a lion appears and roars twice. *Also, Luke mentions the Pokémon Film Academy, which is the equivalent of Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (the one giving away Oscar awards). *The concrete footprints are similar to the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Gallery The heroes came to Virbank City BW084 2.jpg Cilan is amazed to hear the PokéStar Studios have been opened BW084 3.jpg Cilan demands of Ash to visit the theme park BW084 4.jpg Luke meets up with Jules BW084 5.jpg The Unova Defense Corps BW084 6.jpg Cilan portrays the villain and the Mecha-Tyranitar BW084 7.jpg Ash, Pignite and Pikachu ride in the spaceship BW084 8.jpg Iris imagines herself splitting with Axew BW084 9.jpg A strange Pokémon appears BW084 10.jpg Luke makes the final montage MGM_parody.png Zorua in the MGM logo BW084 11.jpg The Unova Defense Corps encounter an UFO BW084 12.jpg Cilan announces his plan to imprison all Pokémon BW084 13.jpg The island princesses pray to Golurk statue BW084 14.jpg Golurk statue is smashed BW084 15.jpg The princesses drop a tear at Golett's body BW084 16.jpg Golurk smashes Tyranitar BW084 17.jpg Golurk spins to destroy the UFO BW084 18.jpg Golurk's statue is restored BW084 19.jpg Luke receives the award BW084 20.jpg Luke bids the heroes farewell }} Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears